The invention is based on a plug-in connection comprising a plug and a mating plug, wherein the plug has a plurality of electrically conductive pin contacts and the mating plug has a plurality of associated electrically conductive socket contacts.
Plug-in connections of this kind are required, for example, in the rail sector in order to transmit signals, in particular radio frequency digital signals, within so-called train couplings between individual carriages.